Sebastian's love
by sebastiansbiggestfan15
Summary: It was a simple game of truth or dare but in the end, Jace breaks up with Clary, Sebastian and Clary do it, and Clary gets pregnant with twins. Can the two new lovers handle the pregnancy and child raising? I think they can! Incest. lemons. Clary and Seb pairing. Review, Rate, Enjoy favorite and follow plzz! Thanks
1. Chapter 1 A simple game of Truth or dare

**Hey, I have had to edit this. It's not as mature as it was, but there is still lemons... No kids**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! except maybe the plot line... I dunno... lolz All rights go to the wonderful Cassandra Clare, who gave us this lovely series. Can't wait for the Artificial Devices! OMG! And City of Heavenly Fire was AMAZING! I will give no spoilers for the people who haven't read it yet.**

Chapter one

"Hey, Clary! Get your skinny ass up here!" Izzy yelled from her room. "Ok! Ok!" I said putting my book down and getting up. Once in Izzy's hot pink and black powder puff room i see everyone- Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Jace and standing in the corner was Sebastian. "What Izzy?" I ask, sitting next to Jace. "We're playing truth or dare!" She said excitedly! "Why's he here?" I ask nodding at my brother. "He is playing with us!" I sigh. Great. Sebastian comes and sits next to me and Jace moves me to sit on his lap. "Alright. Who's first?" "I will go." Said Magnus. He put his hand to his chin and thought about who to pick on. "Simon, truth or dare?" Simon visibly swallowed. "Truth?" "Is it true that... You hate Jace?" "I don't necessarily hate him, but i don't like him either." He shrugged. "OK, hmm... Alec, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Sebastian.. On the mouth." "Oh yeah, if you can't do the dare or truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing." Izzy said. Alec took his shoes off. "Alright, Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace POV

Finally. "Dare, truth is for girls." I dare you to... Go kill a duck." "Alright! Them damn bloody creatures!" I shouted, standing up. Clary fell off my lap and landed on the hardwood floor with an "umph" . oh crap. I bent down and pulled her up to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, you OK?" She nods, laughing. I nod and go off to kill a duck. A few minutes later, i return with a dead duck over my shoulder. "Success!" I throw it at Alec and sit down, Clary climbing into my lap. I pull her close. "Clary, truth or dare, love?" She thinks for a moment. "Truth," "After this, do you wanna go to my room and do.. Physical stuff?" I wink at her.. "Hmm... Do i really have to answer that?" She blushes and takes her socks off. I pout. She rolls her eyes. "Sorry, Jace, i don't wanna!" She grins. Sebastian chuckles. I glare at him. Asshole. "Okay... Sebastian, truth or dare?" "Dare, my beautiful little sister." He says. "OK. I dare you to go outside.. Naked and say 'who wants to fuck me?' OK.. That is weird but I'm sticking with it!" He smirks and strips right in front of her. She screeches and covers her eyes. "OK lets do this thing!" We all watch from the window as he screams, "who wants to fuck me?" A couple of girls stops and stares at him lustfully. Other people get disgusted looks on their faces. "OK. I'm gonna get him." Clary says walking out

Clary pov

I walk outside. Brr. Its cold. "Who wants to fuck me?" Sebastian yells louder. "OK. Enough. Your gonna get frostbite. Lets go back inside." I say grabbing his arm. He turns to look at me and grins "well, i am cold. Wanna warm me up?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "How?" "Fuck me.. Or let me fuck you!" I snort and pull him inside back into Izzy's room. He dresses. I roll my eyes at Jace. "OK. Clary truth or dare?" Oh I'm going with dare. I don't care what he says, dare is my baby! "Dare!" He grins evilly. "I dare you to have sex with me tonight." OK i so regret this.. But hey i can do it. "OK." Is shrug. "NO!" "Jace, a dare is a dare and i really hate backing down from dares! I'm not a coward i can handle my brother, have done it before!" He shoves me off his lap and leaves. I stare as the door slams shut, tears welling from my green eyes. I feel someone pull me into the circle of their arms. I start to sob. Alec leaves and returns with a pissed off Jace. "Talk to her!" "Fine! We are over Clarissa! I'm done!" He yells in my face the arms pull me tighter to the warm body. Sebastian growls. He is holding me. I turn my head and snuggle my face into his shirt. He rubs my back soothingly. Everyone, seeing as the game is over leaves and Sebastian takes me to my room and locks the door. "I will make you forget about him if you want. Would you like for me to help you forget?" He asks calmly. I nod and he walks over

***warning major lemons***

He kisses me. His lips so velvety soft. He's surprisingly gentle. I'm grateful to him for being gentle to me. He runs his hands over my back down to the hem of my shirt. His tongue rubs against my lower lip, asking for entrance, which i happily give. His tongue enters my mouth and we fight for dominance. He lifts my shirt over my head and fumbles at the button of my jeans. He gets them undone and takes them off. I'm now just lying in my underclothes. His black eyes skim over my body, sending a warmth somewhere deep inside me. It's a weird feeling... I squirm, waiting. He runs his hands over my belly and reaches around me to unclasp my bra and takes off my panties. Once they are off he takes his shirt and trousers off, leaving him in black boxers. God he's beautiful. How could i not have realized that before? He does a lot of foreplay, which he is very good at it. He undresses and i see his rock hard manhood. He slides into me swift an clean. I flinch with a jolt of pain. He stops as realization dawns on him. "You are still .." I nod. "Yes so please be gentle with me," he pulls back and thrusts back in. I'm moaning his name. An hour later, I'm screaming my release and soon after he does the same. Ah, feels so good! When hes done, he pulls out and falls next to me on the bed. I tuck us in and cuddle with him. "I.. Want.. To be with.. You. I love you, big brother."

Sebastian POV

I scream my release in my angels shoulder. I'm certain this its gonna create a child. I hear her say those three little words while we're cuddling in bed 'i love you'. God i love this petite girl.

**(Wow. I love Seb but can't get his personality right...)**

Few months later. Clary pov

I wait for a couple more seconds pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom sink. it beeps and i see that I'm pregnant! I squeal with joy! "Sebastian!" i yell. No one responds. Weird. "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The bathroom door slams open and a worried looking Sebastian is standing there. "What's wrong?" "Nothing! Everything's right!" he looks confused. I hold up the test. "I'm pregnant!" He grins and I can see his love for me in his eyes. He grabs my waist and pulls me in his embrace and attacks my lips. I kiss back. Soon, we pull back, needing air. "Come on, I wanna train!" "No. you are pregnant with OUR child .I don't want either of you getting hurt." I pout and decides that he is right. I nod. "fine, then lets eat, I'm starving." He nods. I move past him to the door but he suddenly picks me up, bridal style.

We enter the kitchen. Empty. _Good! _I thought. Izzy is not cooking and Jace isn't here. _Jace.._ He's been avoiding me and I've been avoiding him. It's been three months since the breakup. Three months since that beautiful night. I'm three months pregnant. Later, me and Sebastian are in our room (technically, my room but he sleeps here with me.) thinking up baby names.

**I need some baby names. several boys names and several girl name. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2oh clary what did you do?

**hey guys. Sorrg i haven't updated this lately i have no excise whatsoever sorry! Any way hers chapter to!**

Clary POV

We are in bedtb thinking ofbaby names. "How about for the boy, Maxwell Hale? We can call him Max, after the Ligntwoods youngest son that you killed?" I suggest. "I like that and the girl can either be Valentina Jazmyn or Willow Amanda?" "Willow Amanda. I don't want people hating her if we name her Valentina cause it is too much likr Valentine." I state. He nods, agreeing. "Awesome! Well, i hear people downstairs, wanna tell them our good news?" "Yes!" Is exclaim! He chuckles. I stand up and stretch, my shirt pulling up, revealing the tiny baby bump that is starting to show. Seb grins and lays his hands on my tummyand kisses ot. I giggle. He picks me up and carries me downstairs. He rarely lets ke walk on my own lately.

We step into the kitchen and see Jace, Iz, mom, Luke, and Simon. "Hey Clary! Sebastian." Izzy greets us. "Um.. We have great news!" I say. Everyone turns to looks at me, even Jace. "I'm pregnant! Three months!" Everyone exclaims happily for me. Jace is sitting there staring at his cup. His silence is making me nervous.. Izzy comes to hug me when Jace slams his glass cup down, shattering it. Glass shards go everywhere! Sebastian turns so quickly everything is a blur. He protects me with his body. The shards embed themselves in his back but he doesn't flinch. He's looking at me, silently asking if I'm OK. I nod and he sets me on my feet. He whirls on Jace who is now standing, his hand bleeding. Sebastian slams him into the wall, denting it. "What the fuck, Jace! You could've hurt her! I swear, if you hurt her I WILL kill you!" He snarls in Jace'sJace's face. I step forward and clutch the back of Sebastiand black shirt. "Stop, it Seb!" I scream. "Please? Let's go to Luke's. Would that be alright mom? Luke?" I ask they nod. I exhale and drag Sebastian to my house where we collapse on the bed. Wecuddle and pass out, exhausted.

**there! Second cchappi! Yayy! Mwah!**


End file.
